Difficile en amitié/Transcript
dans l'histoire - The Boys and The Girls Paroles Je me sens comme une étoile dans l'histoire L'histoire commence avec une fille Mais les élèves se moquaient d'elle En disant, disant des... par le prof Prof : Fin de pratique ! Maintenant, prenez vos sacs et rentrez chez-vous ! Mailie : Merde, elle est chiante la prof de musique. Cassandre : Avec elle, on peut rien faire de cool. Elle nous interrompt à chaque fois que l'on chante la douzième parole d'une chanson ! Mailie : Bordel, je me demande bien ce que ça ferait d'être une professeure chiante à sa place. Mathilde : H-o-r-r-i-b-l-e. Mailie : Mouais. Très-très horrible. Justin : On se calme, ce n'est qu'une chanson. De toute façon, elle ne partira pas avant son décès. Dan : D'où tu as entendu ça ? Justin : Intelligence de notre cervelle. lendemain, Mailie couché sur son lit se lève. Elle prend des céréales. Maude : Après, mes parents ont dit : "Yeah, t'es prêt pour le secondaire". C'tait ben drôle. Mère : C'est bien ça. mange des Froot-Loops et entend ce que Maude dit. Mailie : Dégage de chez-moi. Maude : Pourquoi ? T'as pas oublié que nous sommes amis ? Mailie : Oui mais pas des meilleures amies. Maude : Hmmm, je vois. T'essaies de me séduire avec ta voix. Mailie : Putain, je ne veux pas te séduire ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi ! Cassandre : Hé Mailie ! Nous allons voir le film "Arrance". Tu viens ? Mailie : Oh oui ! J'arrive Cass ! Danya : Cool ! cinéma. Arrance : Fuck you salope ! Arri : Ta gueule putain de merde ! Mailie, Mathilde, Cassandre et Danya : Hahahaha ! Mailie : Mégan, ton film est trop marrant ! T'es trop top ! Mathilde : Très drôle ! Danya : Venez, on va patiner. Patinage. Mathilde : Hey tout le monde ! Justin : Hey Mathilde, quoi de neuf ? Mathilde : Moi et mes amis avons écouté le film Arrance ! le monde halètent. Justin : Ce film m'a l'air cool ! Mailie : Ce film a aussi des testicules volants et des bananes en forme de cul ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez l'adorer. Cassandre : Et ces personnes étaient américains, comme ma tante. regarde le paysage et aperçoit Anthony Mailie : Ahh. le gars que j'adore C'est le gars que j'adore Il, est si beau : Hey Maï, tu peux raconter la fois où t'as vue le testicule dans des oreilles de lapin ? Qu'il me donne des cœurs Jamais je l'abandonnerai pour un autre mec : Youhou, Maï ! On te parle ! J'essayerai d'être cool si je peux fin Anthony : Salut les filles. Mailie rougit. Julianna : Viens Anthony. Mailie : T'es qui toi ? Julianna : Moi, c'est Julianna. Je viens de France et j'adore les garçons. Tu t'appelles comment ? Tu viens me catcher, Antho ? Mailie : *soupirs* Sam : À plus tard. Mailie regarde tristement Anthony. Mathilde : Julianna ? Ce n'est pas celle qui était la plus populaire de l'école y a 1 an et-demi ? Mailie : Peut-être. Kyle : Hey les gars ! Stan : Salut, Kyle. Cartman : Kyle, on devrait parler une petite seconde. Kyle : Oh quoi ? Tu veux quoi encore, gros lard ? Cartman : T'es juste un sale juif, un connard. frappe dans les couilles. Kyle : OUILLE ! Cartman : Oh mon dieu ! Kyle m'a insulté de salopard ! Stan : Mec, t'as vraiment dit ça ?! Kyle : Non, je vous jure. Il m'a- Cartman : Il vous ment à tous, oh je vous le jure ! Il a dit que les catholiques étaient tous des enfoirés ! Stan : Qu'il aille se faire voir. Il est pas mieux. Je ne suis plus son ami. Cartman : Il a même dit qu'il voulait tous vous sodomiser. Stan : Désolé, Kyle. Mais, je ne crois plus qu'on devrait rester potes. Kyle : CE N'EST PAS CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ ! Kenny : (Venez, on s'barre.) Cartman : Bai-bai Ky-yle. Kyle : Saloperie ! Mailie : Putain, c'est vrai qu'il ait dit ça ? Cartman : Ouais. Regarde ça. Mailie : Cartman. Je crois que tu nous joues encore un mensonge afin que Kyle n'aille plus des amis. Ai-je bien raison ? Tes vidéos sont irréalistes et ça se voit que ce sont des PUTAINS de montages ! Tu imites Kyle et ça se voit. Kyle ne parle pas d'une voix aussi rauque que la tienne. Stan : CARTMAN NE FAIT PAS TOUJOURS DES MONTAGES, TU NOUS MENS ! VAS-Y, SOIS DU CÔTÉ DE KYLE. MAIS, QUAND T'AURAS BESOIN DE NOUS, FAIS ATTENTION, ON SERA PAS LÀ POUR TOI !! Mailie : Vous croyez vraiment tout ça ? Franchement... Stan : TA GUEULE, CONNASSE ! Mailie : retient de pleurer Tu es le deuxième Cartman. Stan. Je ne te croyais pas de ce genre. Stan : JE NE SUIS PAS CARTMAN !! Mailie : Il vaut mieux que je vous laisse. Cartman : C'est ça, pars. Stan : Ouais, mais dis-toi que t'es rien qu'une grosse face gonflée à poils. Mailie se fige. Mailie : Répète-ça. Stan : Face gonflée à poils ? Mailie : OH WOW, TU PENSES TOUT SIMPLEMENT QU'À TA P'TITE CERVELLE ! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE ME LAISSE FAIRE ?! OH NON ! TU CROIS QU'EN INSULTANT JE VAIS PLEURER EN FAISANT "BOUHOUHOUHOU AIDE-MOI DIEU" ?! STAN J'EN AI MARRE ! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE J'AI VÉCUE AVANT TOUS CES ÉVÉNEMENTS ?! Stan : Quel événement ? Mailie : JE VAIS PARTIR, MAIS, NE REVIENS PLUS ME VOIR LORSQUE T'AS DES ENNUIS !! Stan : C'est ça, pars... J'ai pas besoin de toi, de toute façon. chez-elle. Mailie : Peut-être que Stan a raison, je suis grosse, je pèse plus que 100. Mailie ange : Non, t'es belle comme que t'es ! Mailie diable : Non, t'es moche comme ton cul ! Mailie ange : Ne l'écoute pas, il fera tout pour que tu réagisses. Mailie : Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je fais quoi ? J'ai perdue tous mes amis. Mailie ange : Pas tous. Tu peux régler ça. Mailie : Comment ? Mailie ange : Écoute ton cœur. Mailie : Euh ? Mailie ange : Écoute ton cœur et tu le sauras. Mailie : Comment je fais ?! Je manque de confiance en moi ! Je me déteste et voilà. Mailie ange : Courage en toi, ma belle. Tu y arriveras. Mailie : J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Mère de Mailie : Ma chérie, quelqu'un veut te voir. Mailie : Oh pas maintenant. Mère de Mailie : Cette personne dit que c'est important. Mailie : Fais-le entrer ! Kyle : *renifle* Salut. Mailie : Kyle ? Toi aussi t'as eu des problèmes ? Kyle : En quelque sorte. *renifle* Mailie : Tu as l'air d'avoir mal ? Kyle : Aux couilles. Mailie : Cartman t'a fait ça ? Kyle : *renifle* Oui. Mailie : Moi, pire. Stan m'a traité de face gonflée à poils. Kyle : Moi pire, il me rejette. Mailie : Tu vas être malade, tu devrais te changer. Kyle : Oui je reviens. Je peux... dormir ici ? Mailie : Pourquoi ? Tes parents ne sont pas.. Kyle : Non, ils sont en voyage avec mon frère durant 3 semaines et je suis obligé de rester seul et de surveiller ma maison. Mailie : Kyle, je peux te demander quelque chose ? Kyle reste immobile. Mailie : Tu t'es déjà fait rejeter parce que tu étais différent des autres ? Kyle : N-non, pourquoi ? Mailie : Parce que... Je me faisais intimider à cause de ma différence. Kyle : Mais non. Tu n'es pas différente du physique. Mailie : Mais oui, je suis gourmande et... Kyle : T'es pas la seule. Je suis gourmand aussi. Mais, ça c'est vraiment important que tu n'en parles à personne. Mailie et Kyle : Tu es le seul qui me comprend. Kyle : Euh... Mailie : Euh ? Kyle : Allez, on doit coucher. Mailie : Je vais me coucher. À demain. Kyle : À demain. la nuit, Mailie se précipita pour aller aux toilettes Gémissements : Oh putain... T'es trop bonne... Oh putain je vais te faire ça ah... Mailie : Oh. Mon. Dieu. Mailie regarda, choquée. Gémissements : Ahh trop cool. Ahhh... Mailie : : What the fuck Gémissements : OH JE VAIS... Mailie : Oh putain.... C'est quoi ce délire ? lendemain Cassandre : Mailie, t'es resté au lit durant des heures ! Mathilde : Ouais. Il y a un problème ? Mailie : Rien-rien, tout va bien. Mathilde : T'es sûr ? Mailie : O-oui-oui. Je suis Ok. Je suis juste en fatigue. Cassandre : C'est à cause de Sam ? Mailie : Non... Bien sûr que non ! Danya : Le garçon avec l'ouchanka ? On m'a dit des choses dégueulasses sur lui. Mailie : Ouais-ouais- ATTEND QUOI ? Mathilde : Oui. On m'a dit qu'il s'est, genre touché à la toilette en gémissant ton nom. Mailie : C'ÉTAIT LUI QUI GÉMISSAIT ?! Mathilde : Je crois bien que si. Mailie : Oh mon dieu. Je... Euh... Mathilde : Tu sais, je le fais aussi. Cassandre : C'est vrai, beaucoup des filles le font, pour découvrir... Mailie : Je sais-je sais... Leur sexualité et leur corps. Je le fais c'est sûr que je sais pourquoi. Oh euh... BORDEL !! Cassandre : Tu le fais ? Mailie : Ouais. C'est ça mon plus grand secret. Danya : Ok?? Mailie : KYYYYLE ! Kyle : Hey Mailie ! Mailie : Alors, quoi de neuf ? Kyle : De quoi ? Mailie : BAH EUH... TU SAIS MANGER DU CHOCOLAT ? Kyle : Ah oui ! J'adore bouffer ! Stan : Mailie, je peux te parler ? Mailie : Euh ? Stan : Je suis désolé pour hier. Je ne pensais pas à ce que je disais et voilà... Je me suis laissé emporter et ces insultes sont sortis de ma mâchoire. Mailie : Je te pardonne, Stan. Stan : Merci beaucoup, je croyais que tu n'allais pas me pardonner. Mailie : LÀ JE NE SAIS PAS QUOI FAIRE ! Stan : Euh de quoi ? Mailie : Je ne peux pas le dire, oh putain ! Stan : Dire quoi ? Mailie : PERSONNEL. Cartman : Ne vous inquiétez pas tout le monde, Mailie a juste un problème d'intime ! Mailie : JE N'AI PAS DE PROBLÈME AVEC MES INTIMES ! OK ?!! Cartman : Ouais-ouais, tu te grattes la nuit et ? Mailie : TA GUEULE CARTMAN ! Cartman : Wow, du calme. Tu commences l'adolescence j'te comprends. Stan : Cartman, ne fais pas l'innocent. T'as causé la fin de mon amitié entre moi et Kyle. Tu devrais vraiment avoir la honte de ta vie. Catégorie:Transcript